Actionable information may be included in emails and labeled as such for the ease of human and mechanical users. Actionable information such as shipment notifications, flight itineraries, credit card payments, bill payments, etc., include information that a recipient is expected to act upon, and are often generated by automated email generators with rich HTML formatting, which label the individual portions of those emails. Users of automated email generators, however, often change the format and layout of their emails and the rich HTML labels thereof, which poses a challenge to automated systems that interact with received emails, such as, for example, personal digital assistants like Siri® or Cortana® (available from Apple Inc., of Cupertino, Calif. and Microsoft Corp., of Redmond, Wash., respectively). Previous solutions involve a human user supervising the automated system's learning process, which requires a human to be signaled and waiting for the human to respond. Signaling a human to initiate a supervised learning process to address format changes in an email introduces inefficiencies into the automated system and methods.